Mascara, Tears and Fish Tails
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: The Mansons have to move to Australia and Sam quickly make friends with Lone Wolf Rikki. Emma and Cleo remind Rikki to be careful with their 'secret' now Sam's around, but when Rikki is struck by the full moon, she can't help herself and drags Sam to Mako Island...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The argument had begun immediately.

Yelling, slamming doors, crying, the occasional curse.

But now it was pretty much over, and the parents were victorious.

Curled on her bed in a mess of blankets, sheets, massacre, black hair and tears was where Sam lay asleep. It was almost midnight and she had only actually managed to drift off by crying herself to sleep.

Her soft snores continued as her door slid open and the evil parents entered. To Sam they were the devils, but anyone else would pass them as God's right hands in lacey pink dresses, checkered shirts, ties and perfect hair. Mr. and Mrs. Manson crept silently over to where their daughter lay.

Mrs. Manson let out a sigh and pushed a strand of black hair from her daughters face. Over the years it had grown longer and longer and now aged 17, her black hair almost reached her waist. Normally she wore it in a high pony-tail, but now it was out and spread around her head like a halo.

"We're sorry Sammy," Mr. Manson said, kissing his fingers and then placing them on her forehead. Sam flinched with his touch but didn't stir. Turning, he left the room closely followed by his wife.

Simply what had happened in the Manson household was Sam's parents had revealed to her that they were going to Australia for a while.

And a while didn't mean a few weeks or a month, no of course not. It meant years.

To be precise, FIVE years!

Sam couldn't handle that. She didn't care that if her dad didn't go to work there for at least three years that her family would lose most of their money and she'd end up like Valerie and working double jobs, no way was she leaving Amity Park, her friends and the secret. **(A/N1)**

The secret which between herself and three of her friends they had managed to KEEP a secret for almost 4 years now.

"_But I can't leave now! I still have a whole school year to go! And I'm not leaving my friends!"_

"_In a year's time you'll be busy in college Sam and all your 'friends' will be doing is selling fries at Nasty Burger." _

Sam and flew into rage when he father had offended her friends like that, she already had her ideas what the boys would be doing.

Both of them would be working for NASA. One building rockets and all the other needed technology and the other flying all the rockets and travelling to space, making history.

As well as continuing with the 'secret'.

"_It won't be that long Samantha. A year of school and four at University and then you can come back here." _**(A/N2)**

"_That's five years mom! I'm not leaving Amity Park for FIVE YEARS!" _

"_It'll be good Sammy. Learn about life in a different country, make some friends."_

"_I HAVE FRIENDS!"_

"_Some other friends, you know who are-"_

"_Who are girls! You just want me to get some friends who are girls! Well I don't have to do everything you tell me!" _

And that's when the argument got serious.

**I know that wasn't much but I just want to leave it at that for today okay guys, but it was a prologue remember. **

**Sorry that I didn't finish my other stories before starting this one. I had the idea this morning and had to put it into words. **

**So I'll try bring the h2o girls in next chapter and I'll be going from either the end of season 1 or 2.**

**A/N1: In this story Phantom Planet DID NOT occur and the secret is still well, secret and only Sam, Tucker and Jazz know as well as the ghosts and of course Vlad and Danielle. Also Danny and Sam aren't dating. Sam is crushing on him but Danny is being a simply clueless boy. **

**A/N2: A 'university' is the Australia version of a 'college' so seening as she is going to be in Australia I figured she might as well follow the normal Australian schooling system (minus TAFE) meaning:**

**Primary school= grade 1-6**

**High school= grade 7-12**

**University= any age pretty much. **

**I'm excited about this fic, mainly because it's going to be mostly based in AUSTRALIA and I know A LOT about Australia compared to America so it'll will be much easier to write with. **

**SEE YA GUYS!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Confession

Sam had no idea how she was going to break to the boys that she was moving to Australia. It had already been a week since her parents told her meaning they were leaving tomorrow, but she still couldn't think of a way to tell them. But she knew she had to.

"Hey guys, want to come to my place this arvo?" She asked as she sat down on the grass beside a tree with her packed lunch. She'd started forcing the boys to sit outside for lunchtime so they couldn't _engage _with nature.

"YES!" The boys yelled back immediately. They loved going to Sam's house because it was just so awesome there. For the first time this week, Sam laughed.

"Okay, calm down," she chuckled, holding up her pale hands. "Meet you both out the front after the final bell then," she said, the humor disappearing from her voice.

**-Meanwhile-**

The time was around midnight and the moon shone through the gaping hole in the top of a volcano shaped cave on the edge of Mako Island. Although the moon wasn't full, it still lit the whole cave up showing the battered rocks, golden sands and the crystal blue pool which almost appeared to have lights glowing up from beneath it.

Everything was still and peaceful in the cave and then only sound heard was the very faint, gentle lapping of the water on the rocks. Then a shape formed in the center of the pool. At first it was faint, maybe a fish, then as it moved towards the surface it looked like a dolphin, until it finally emerged. A blonde head, followed by strong, yet clearly feminine shoulders.

Rikki Chadwick skimmed the top of the water towards the side of the pool, where she perched on a small rock. She looked like any normal teenage girl except for her golden tail in replacement of legs.

She sighed as she looked around the cave. A lot of the time she would come here late at night without the others when she couldn't sleep. Rikki smiled as she looked up through the round hole, high up in the ceiling remembering the first time she had every entered this cave. That was the day her life had changed for the better. It had become far more interesting than ever before…. Well that was her opinion.

The other girls still weren't initially convinced that this gift was actually a 'gift' and more of an incurable condition, that they couldn't avoid no matter what they tried.

Although Rikki didn't mind being a bit of a 'lone wolf', she still sometimes wished that she had someone to share this with. Someone more like her. Strong-minded, determined, with plenty of will-power and who didn't care about other's opinions as much as the girls did.

Rikki didn't have one care for what the other kids at school thought about her. They could call her _'strange'_ or a _'freak' _as much as they wanted, without it bugging her the smallest bit.

Rikki clenched her fist together and some water in the middle of the pool began to bubble as she thought silently.

"_Maybe one day."_

**-Line Break-**

"_One more corner," _Sam thought as the boys talked about some computer game they were both currently into. _"One more, and then they'll know."_

With that thought, the three friends walked around the corner and were confronted by Sam's massive house as well as a removal truck in the driveway and half of the Manson's furniture on the grass out the front of the house. The boys turned towards their friend.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

"Your moving!" Added Tucker. Sam sighed and avoided making eye contact.

"Yeah…" She mumbled.

"Where!" Demanded Tucker.

"Please say around the corner!" Added Danny. Sam bit her lip.

"No… a bit further than that."

"Where then!" Question Danny. "The next block? The next town? The next state!"

"Eh… how about Australia…"

"AUSTRALIA!" Yelled the boys together. "WHY!"

"Dad has to go there for work or something stupid like that," Sam explained.

"When do you leave?" Tucker asked.

"Tomorrow."

"For how long?" Danny asked. Sam gulped before answering, knowing she wasn't going to make the boys happy.

"5 years."

**-Line Break-**

The airport was packed with people everywhere, hurrying too and from flights. Sam stood with her parents and grandmother, waiting for the boys to arrive to say goodbye. Their plane was leaving in about half an hour and if they didn't hurry up they'd miss her.

Finally she saw Tucker's red beret bobbing over through the crowd and a second later Danny appeared in front of her, followed by Tucker, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry we abit late," Danny apologized. "We had to get something's for you first." He said, handing her a simple gift box. Sam smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything guys," she said.

"Yeah we did," Tucker replied. "Cause I hate to admit it, but your totally awesome." Sam grinned and gave Tucker a shove and he stumbled a little. "Hey, don't push it," he laughed.

"Come on, open it," Danny instructed, nodding towards the box. Sam looked down at the black box with the purple bow sticky taped to the top. Walking over to a small table just beside the one her parents were standing around and placed the box down. Pulling the lid off, she was confronted by a few knick-knacks in the box. Firstly she pulled out a Fenton Thermos and smiled. Next she pulled out a pair of a Fenton Phones.

"I don't think they'll work from this far away, but still. You can listen to music with them," Danny explained. Sam nodded as she reached in a pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Now we know you're not a big fan of these…" Tucker said, as Sam tore open the wrapping to reveal a mobile phone. Yes it was true that she wasn't a fan of cell's and thought they were 'totally mainstream', but when she needed to keep in contact with her friends, she figured she could handle it.

"And I've got one for myself to," informed Danny, pulling a matching one from his pocket.

"And I can use my PDA," added Tucker. Sam smiled as she reached in for the finally object in the box. Pulling it out, she saw it was a small blue box. Pulling it open, she was shocked by what she saw. It was a necklace with three charms. A larger one in the center which was a white 'DP' symbol, which she designed from Danny's ghost form suit. The smaller charm on the right was a purple bat and the one on the left, a little green ghost. Sam grinned from ear to ear as she turned the necklace over to see _'Team Phantom' _engraved into the back of the 'DP' charm.

It was so beautiful that Sam was almost in tears, and it was extremely difficult to get Sam that happy about something.

"You do like it don't you?" Danny asked eventually.

"OF COURSE!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing Danny around the neck in a passionate hug, then using her right arm, she dragged Tucker in as well.

"You guys are the awesomest friends anyone could ever have," she said in the middle of the group hug. And that's when she did something that one could call very 'un Sam like'.

She cried.

**Gonna finish the chapter there are one thousand, two hundred and thirty-four words. That's right 1,234 words XD**

**I thought that was funny. At least I know that I can definitely count. **

**So yeah, I want a necklace like Sam's now. I would never ever take it off. Except for at school seening as DP, bats and ghosts don't actually have anything to do with religion. Unless I become a loyal follower of the religion 'DANNY PHANTOM'. Is there a church for that? **

**So thanks to ****Living Encyclopedia**** and ****DusksDarkness**** for the reviews. I hope you both (plus more of you) enjoyed this chapter and review to it. Please?**

**Also, I want to change the name of this fic. Any ideas?**

**Later guys :D**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Haunted House

The taxi took a sharp turn and skidded into the driveway, cause Mrs Manson to grip her husband in fear of touching the walls of the dirty cab.  
Sam took no notice as she was in a deep sleep with her head against the window. It had been over an hour drive from the Brisbane airport A/N1 and she was already jet lagged. In the front seat, her grandmother was also snoring, and pinging of the driver. The taxi pulled to a hault at the tall brass gates.  
"This it?" He asked, with a fairly thick Australian accent.  
"Yes," Mr Manson replied, as he pulled out his wallet to pay the driver, while his wife woke up Sam and grandma.  
"Cheers mate," said the driver after the cash handover. Sam stood up slowly from the taxi and streched, before daring a look at her new home, and was shocked to see a striking resemblence to her home in Amity Park. She began to advance the house, purley to get inside where she could curl up in a dark cornor. Upon entry, she saw most of their furniture dumped in the first room by the removal men.  
"Go find your room Sammy-kins," her father suggested as he entered the house. "Your bed should already be in there." Sam nodded slightly, before begining for the giant stair case. The house was dark and almost glum, which Sam liked, but she knew as soon as her parents got the chance, curtains would be opened, bright walls would be painted and family photos would be strung about. Sam moaned as she pulled her bag up the final step. Pullying the first door open, she found her room.  
And her bed was in there,yes. But not in a sturdy way- more of a headboard sitting there, legs over there, mattress over there, kind of way, meaning she'd have to set it up sometime today.  
The bedroom walls were a cremy colour, and her mother would probably try to paint them pink- but there was no way in the ghost zone that was happening.  
Sam shut the door softly, and slid down onto the ground. She sat we her head in her knees for a few minutes, before she realised something. She could hear something. Something quite loud. It sounded like a roar. Slowly she stood and began to walk to her window. Ripping back her drapes, she realised it was actually a balcony. Steeping out, she took the few small steps to the rail ans gasped.  
The ocean was there. Literally... RIGHT THERE!  
Only meters from the house beneath her balcony was high rock wall with steps up and over on one side and what Sam guessed, was more stairs down on the other side. She couldn't actually she more stairs as it was high tide and the water was lapping the rocks.  
"Wow..." mumbled Sam. "How did I not notice that on the way in?"  
It looked like the perfect place to go swimming at low tide. A private beach!  
"Too bad I hate salt water," Sam shrugged, walking back into the house.

*line break*

"Did you see the removal truck and the halloween house?" Cleo Sertori asked her two blonde friends as she sat down at the cafe table in the juice net.  
"Yeah," replied Emma Gilbert. "I don't know who'd want to move there."  
"Expecially with all the stories going on about it," Cleo added.  
"Ah... come one girls- ghosts, are totally not real," Rikki Chadwick contributed.  
"Yeah, neither are mermaids," Emma interuppted. Rikki rolled her eyes and continued.  
"Besides, i'd love to live there! It's huge, beautiful AND has an instant acess to the ocean!""Still, it's a bit creepy," Cleo said. Rikki sighed and took a sip of her juice, as a new teen joined the group.  
"Hey Lewis," Cleo greeted, planting a kiss on his cheek. Cleo's boyfriend Lewis smiled at the girls.  
"What you ladies talking about?" He asked.  
"The people moving into the haunted house," Cleo explained.  
"It's not haunted!" Rikko moaned as Emma shot her a glare.  
"Oh yeah, I saw that. I was fishing up the beach a bit," he replied. "And I saw a girl on the back balcony. She looked around our age."  
"Cool, maybe she'll come to our school," Cleo exclaimed. Emma pouted, she didn't like new kids- just someone else to keep their secret from. Rikki eyeballed her juice. She didn't like people much, fullstop.  
"She looked pretty... dark," Lewis added. Rikki looked up.  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked.  
"Dark... Goth I think. Long black hair, dark clothes, really pale. Didn't really see her face though."  
"I think I'll avoid her if I see her around," Cleo mumbled. Rikli didn't say anything. The girl sounded different.  
And Rikki liked different.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, JUST SO I CAN GET SAM INTO THE MERMAIDS LOCATION :) Also, i'm posting off my Phone, so i'm just praying lines breaks, bolds etc. Work. IF THEY DON'T, PLEASE NO FLAMES, I'LL FIX THEM LATER.**

Also, thanks to Blob, RCRC36, goodgirl275, SmartyMcSmartle, Ravenclawgarnet, misty2089, blackdoomshadow, PhantomPhan09, artemide68, Echo Spectre,  
HarryPottercankissmyarse, Morphixgirl, rosethedragon27,  
PFTones3482, mailaine and DProcks2001 For the Reviews!  
There were sooooo many.

**This is shaping out to be my most popular fic :) next chapter up soooon :)**

STAY AWESOME and REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Kim Issue

Sam looked up from the front path at the huge highschool. It was clearly much different to Casper High, with open verandas and buildings not joined to the rest of the school. Sam scruffed the toe of her combat boot on the ground as she fingered the necklace her friends had given her before she left. Today's outfit had to fit Mrs Manson's standards aswell, so she was wearing a light purple blouse and a black skirt, with her long hair in a high ponytail. She looked almost like a young business-woman if it wasn't for her boots.  
The bell had already rung, minutes before, so everyone was in class. Sam considered making a runner, but she had no where to go. Plus her parents were waiting in the car behind her watching her walk in. It had taken enough persuation to not let them come into the school with her at all!  
Finally she took the few steps through the gate and hurried to the office.

**-line break-**

"Late, late, late," Rikki mumbled under her breath, as she sped through the school grounds to her english class. It was her third Monday late in a row, and her english teacher threatend calling her father if she was late 3 times, and Rikki hated dissapointing her dad. He had enough to worry about already.  
She just couldn't help how sidetracked she got when she went on her Monday morning swims. It was the biggest adrenaline rush everytime. Scrambling up the stairs to her classroom, she ran right up behind the school headmaster and a girl she'd never seen before. The headmaster turned as he heard her coming.  
"Ah... Rikki, bit late again," he said.  
"Sorry sir," she replied, glancing at the girl next to him. She was pale, with long black hair pulled up high. She wore combat boots and dark clothing, with purple lipstick.  
"Now, seening as your here and heading to the same class, this is Samantha Manson," the girl practically cringed. "This is her first day and she's in your core classes. If you could take her and introduce yourself, that would be very helpful." The headmaster turned to address Samamtha. "Plus Rikki here only came a last term, so she knows all about being new" he smiled as the two girls looked at each other. "Okay, have a great day." He said walking away. The new girl looked Rikki up and down. Rikki looked down at herself. She had her khaki 3 quarter pants, red skull shirt and sneakers. As well as her blond hair in two plaits.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing," Sam replied, continuing up the stairs.  
"Nice boots," Rikki complimented, causing Sam to spin around.  
"Cut the sarcasm. Don't judge the way I dress, cause I honestly don't care."  
"Woah! Dude, I was being serious. There sick boots!" Sam looked a bit taken back. "Look I know all about being insecure, i've been the school wierdo since I got here cause of the way I act and dress. But the way I react to what they say just makes it all seem worse," Rikki said.  
"Soon enough you'll lose your wierdo title," Sam replied.  
"What?"  
"I'm a much bigger 'wierdo' then you," Sam explained. Rikki smirked, but said nothing. Sam looked like she was ready for an argument about anything. The girls walked up the rest of the stairs and down the hall.  
"Here we are," Rikki stated, stopping at a classroom door. She shoved it open without caring to to knock.  
"Miss Chadwick," snarled the english teacher. "3 days late no-"  
"I was showing Sam to class," Rikki interupted, pulling the new girl into the room. Sam looked satisfied at not being called Samantha.  
"Well, I guess that is acceptable," the teacher replied. Sam lifted an eyebrow at Rikki, but didn't deny what she said. "Thankyou Rikki, take a seat please." Rikki moved to her seat besides Emma at the back of the room, noticing that Cleo was absent, leaving the seat beside Lewis empty.  
"Where's Cleo?" Rikki whispered. Emma shrugged.  
"Probably just sick," Emma whispered back. At the front of the class, the teacher was calling on Sam to introduce herself.  
"So where are you from Samantha?" The teacher asked.  
"Amity Park, America," she replied. "And call me Sam." The teacher gave a slight nod.  
"Amity Park did you say?" The class turned to see who had spoken.  
"Yeah," Sam answered the blond haired boy at the back of the room.  
"As in the 'Ghost Capital' of the World?" He asked. Rikki screwed her eyebrows up at Lewis's ridiculous question. The class snickered.  
"Yep, that's it," Sam answered. Now the class gave Sam the wierd looks.  
"Ghosts don't exsist!" Laughed one of the boys.  
"Wanna bet?" Snickered Sam. The class was silent.  
"Okay... so 'Sam'. The only spare seat is up next to Lewis," explained the teacher. "But that's Cleo's desk, so we'll have to organise a place for you. But for today..." She beckoned towards the Lewis. The boy gave Sam a daggy wave. Sam rolled her eyes as she dragged herself to the seat.  
"Lewis McCartney," he introduced.  
"Sam," she answered half-heartidly, dropping her books on the desk.  
"So is all the ghost stuff true?" He asked anxiously.  
"Lewis, quiet," instructed the teacher, but Lewis kept his eyes on Sam. She tried ignoring him, but soon gave into his stare.  
"What?" She spat suddenly.  
"Real?" Lewis whispered. "Not real?" Sam huffed and kicked his leg with her boot.  
"Real, now shut up."  
Lewis was a bit taken aback, but happy by the response. This girl had guts, even more then Rikki. He turned to the front smiling and resumed learning.

**-line break-**

At lunchtime, Sam sat alone at one of the tables and Emma, Rikki and Lewis spread out of the ground.  
"Should we go talk to her? Or invite her over?" Lewis asked the girls.  
"I think she's alright," Rikki replied, looking at Sam.  
"I think she's dark," Emma replied. "And, she dosen't look intrested in talking to anyone."  
"Awww Emma," mumbled Lewis.  
"Dark's not a bad thing," Rikki said. "Plus, she has cool boots."  
"Come on!" Lewis answered jumping up. Rikki stood too, but Emma put her head into the grass. Rikki sighed.  
"Come on Lewis," she instructed, dragging him towards Sam's table.  
"Woah, I can walk myself," he laughed, stumbling a little as Rikki pulled him by his collared fishing shirt. As the pair approached the table, Sam glaced up, before eyeing her leafy lunch back down. "Hey," started Rikki, sliding into the seat next to her, Lewis remained standing.  
"Hi," Sam mumbled back. Rikki looked at Sam's lunch.  
"Vegetarian aye?" She asked.  
"Ultra -Recyclo Vegetarian," she corrected. "It means-"  
"You don't eat anything with a face." Sam looked at Rikki, shocked that she even knew what that was. Rikki shrugged. "I went vege for a while, and Ultra -Recyclo Vegetarian, sounded much less mainstream," she explained, laughing at the last line.  
"So..." mumbled Lewis. "Sam, we were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us?" He beckoned his head towards the Emma, who was texting on her phone in her lunch box so a teacher won't notice. She was making it quite ovious though. Rikki kept her eyes on Emma, as Sam denied, and Lewis pressured her to change her mind. Rikki noticed Emma's worried face on her phone. Suddenly, she looked up and made eye contact with Rikki. She looked distressed as she beckoned to her phone. Rikki took this as a hint, to check her phone, where she found 3 messages.  
Two from Cleo and one from Emma. Rikki turned her phone on vibrate so she couldn't miss anymore.  
'Something bads happened with Cleo.' Was the message from Emma, which had been recieved only a minute before. The other 2 from Cleo, were three hours old. One, a picture of a fish (which was the girls secret, mermaid issue, code), the other a message reading 'KIM ISSUE!'.  
Kim was Cleo's little sister.  
Rikki looked at Emma and shrugged, before turning her attention back to Sam and Lewis, who were now talking about ghosts.  
"I heard about some ghost 'hero' from Amity Park," Lewis was saying. "Danny Phantom i think?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Real?"  
"Um... YEAH!" Smiled Sam.  
"Sick." Mumbled Lewis.  
"Ghosts totally arn't real," Rikki interupted, forgetting about Cleo. Sam raised an eyebrow at Rikki.  
"Don't even utter those words in a sentence together." Rikki was about to respond, when she was pulled back by her shirt.  
"Oi!" She turned to see Emma... looking very angry.  
"Can I borrow her a minute," Emma asked Sam and Lewis, before pulling her around to the side of a classroom, away from other students.  
"What Emma?"  
"Rikki! This could be serious!" She cried, beckoning to her phone. Rikki rolled her eyes.  
"It's probably not. Cleo over-reacts all the time."  
"No, you just don't take anything seriously!" Emma exclaimed, as a group of three freshman girls walked around the cornor. Emma stepped away from Rikki, but continued glaring. Rikki took rthe oppurtunity to walk away and head back over to Lewis and Sam.  
"Everything okay?" Lewis asked as she approached, scowling.  
"Yeah," she spat, sitting down at the bench. Straight after, the bell chimed signaling end of lunch.  
"Well, try and come this arvo," Lewis said to Sam.  
"Come where?" Rikki asked.  
"Juicenet. Where still going there arn't we?" Lewis answered. Rikki smiled and nodded.  
"Oh ofcourse. Yeah Sam, come along!" Sam stood and smiled softly.  
"I'll see," she answered, before walking towards the buildings.  
"So what happened with you and Emma?" Lewis asked. Rikki shook her head.  
"Oh nothing," she replied, as the headed for classes. They'd just stepped into the school, when Rikki's pocket vibrated. She considered ignoring it, expecting it to be Emma, but risked checking it. She pulled it out and saw it was from Cleo. Opening the message, she read the two words.  
She read them again.  
And once more.  
Then, we her mouth gaped, she looked up, only to see Emma across the hall, holding her own phone and given Rikki an identical, panicked look.  
The message had held some bad information.  
Some very bad information.

**Cliffie guys ;)**

**Thanks to; april86, dannysamphan, RCRC36, goodgirl275 and Living Encyclopedia- for the Reviews!**

**R&R**

**Update ASAP**


End file.
